Den of Thieves
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Sherlock a vuelto pero, ¿quién dijo que los reencuentros son tan sencillos? Hay que aliviar tensiones, y el peor para estas cosas es Sherlock. Un bonito dolor de cabeza para el pobre John. Fic perteneciente al reto 'Una imagen dice más que mil palabras...' para el foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1 But I Had a Dream

_**N/A:**_ Y aquí llego con otro reto bonito. No quiero hablar mucho, porque mi cerebro anda a toda máquina, para deshacerse de pensamientos incómodos y poder hacer trabajos decentes. Sí, ya sé, no debería cargarme con muchas cosas, en especial con retos pero... ¡soy competitiva, maldita sea! Y de momento, tengo en mi cabeza, ya escritos dos one-shots de Moriarty y de Morially. ¡Así que, esperen prontas actualizaciones mías!

¡No saben lo divertido que es escribir desde la perspectiva de un enojado John! Es como verme a mí misma cuando estoy de mal humor. Esto pertenece al reto del foro I'm Sherlocked y aunque tengo esta linda imagen, debo dar un background. ¿Cuando veran la escena? ¡Oh, esperen, que les encantará! De momento, la Maquinaría Ferni va a toda marcha y ya he desglosado dos escenarios posibles así que, mantenganse atentos, que mañana (espero) subiré el siguiente capítulo de este cortito fic.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Esto pertenece al reto de '_Una imagen vale más de mil palabras...'_ del foro I'm Sherlocked, para el reto me ha tocado está imagen que NO me pertenece:

: / / dauntingfire . deviantart art /Sherlock-BBC-Just-don-t-179070173?q=boost%3Apopular%20sherlock%20slash&qo=0

* * *

_**I. But I had a Dream...**_

Lo golpeó. El impacto de sus nudillos contra la mejilla del hombre fue suficiente como para que él mismo se sintiera herido. Los recuerdos, el tiempo vagando de un lado para otro. Pensando y sin querer pensar. Todo ese tiempo que pudo haber usado siendo feliz y viviendo una agitada vida, tirada a la basura por los deseos absurdos de su amigo, de quitarse lo aburrido.

Su respiración era agitada, furiosa, raquítica. A penas podía mantenerse en pie. Las emociones lo tenían al límite de su propio cuerpo. Aún no podía creer que un simple 'He vuelto' lo pudiera poner así. Su primera reacción había sido quedarse muy quieto, pensando que estaba alucinando a causa del cansancio del trabajo, y después, recuperó fuerzas. Sherlock no lo había esperado, ni siquiera había calculado la reacción del doctor. A ambos les había dolido, no sólo física, si no que psicológicamente había sido una cachetada. El soldado estaba enfrentándose a uno de sus mayores miedos y sus mayores anhelos.

_El imbécil de su compañero de piso._

No lo esperaba de vuelta… pero qué decía. No esperaba ya _nada_ del mundo desde hacía tres años. Había decidido perder la esperanza, dejar que la última luz se apagará e intentar hacerse de una vida normal. Trabaja en la clínica con Sarah, la única ex novia que parecía tener aún aprecio por el despistado médico; tenía un piso modesto no muy lejos de Baker Street y… y aún así, a pesar de que había apagado la última luz, seguía convencido de que, de alguna forma, Sherlock seguía vivo, de que tal vez volvería…

Y de eso, acababa de pasar un minuto con tres segundos. Y contando.

Cualquier persona normal hubiera saltado a los brazos del hombre, hubiera llorado y después se hubieran reído por el glorioso rencuentro (y aún dentro de su mente intentaba pegar la imagen), pero él no era una persona normal, ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes podía catalogarlo dentro del rango de 'personas normales y aburridas'. Era normal, pero ¿aburrido, predecible? A veces, pero normalmente, cuando se trataba de Sherlock, perdía fácilmente la cotidianidad. Estaba furioso.

Con Sherlock. Con Moriarty. Con la Tierra. Con todo. Pero especialmente, consigo mismo. Se tenía un odio inmenso en esos instantes, y el recipiente de todo eso, sería su recién recuperado amigo. Se acababa de transformar en su válvula de escape, para su terrible fortuna. Se llevó una mano sudorosa y cansada al rostro, intentando serenarse y no ver a quien tenía enfrente. Respiraba, buscando esa calma que no acudía a su llamado.

Y Sherlock estaba ahí, tan callado, tan tranquilo, sólo ejerciendo presión sobre su herido pómulo. Podía jurar que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, es más, deseaba que esos ojos grises ni siquiera se estuvieran fijando en él, que no lo observaran, que no buscaran nada de explicación. Que no analizaran, porque entonces encontrarían al John que quería reírse de alegría y abrazar a Sherlock. Pero necesitaba seguir con la farsa porque…

_Porque Sherlock se lo merecía después de todo eso._

Paso una semana antes de que John decidiera regresar a 221B y volver a ocupar su lugar al lado de Sherlock. Qué bien sonaba eso, ¿no? Pues no, la verdad es que le sabía amargo, le sabía seco y extraño. Ajeno. John apenas le dirigía la palabra, y aunque Sherlock intentaba algún tipo de contacto, sus esfuerzos eran mínimos: estaba demasiado ocupado en reconstruir su imagen frente a Scotland Yard y poder regresar a trabajar.

_Como si nada hubiera pasado._

¡Pero todo había pasado! Cristo, en los últimos años, _todo_ había ocurrido en Scotland Yard. En Inglaterra. En el _maldito_ mundo, y Sherlock no parecía consciente. No, ¿pero de qué demonios hablaba? ¡Sherlock Veo Através de Lo Que Los Demás No Pueden Holmes era más que consciente! Su problema es que _todo_, _absolutamente todo_ lo que no tuviera la palabra '_asesinato sin respuesta_' le parecía aburrido, tonto y absurdo. John incluido. ¿Y cómo no? ¿Cómo le importaría lo que pasó en su ausencia? ¿Las noches en vela, las pesadillas, la _soledad_? ¡Jah! No, no, porque los sentimientos aburridos de John Hamish Watson, ex militar, eran aburridos comparados con… con, ¿qué había dicho Sherlock que había hecho esos tres años? No había prestado atención, estaba demasiado furioso como para hacerlo.

Lestrade se había divorciado, _al fin_, de su desgraciada mujer que se llevó hasta el aire que el detective inspector respiraba y Mycroft había llegado como un ángel guardián para el desprotegido y olvidado Lestrade. Al menos él podía tener su _maldito_ final feliz. Anderson seguía con su romance furtivo con Sally, pero ahora era más que obvio y ni se molestaban en escondérselo a la mujer de este, que, una de dos, o era estúpida o no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que su marido hiciera o dejará de hacer. Pero ¿a quién le importaba la vida amorosa de las personas? ¿A quién le interesaba los detalles nuevos de estás vidas? A Sherlock, _obviamente_, no.

De Molly no tenía ni palabra, más que las noticias que Stamford solía darle cuando se reunían para ver futbol. La señora Hudson estaba intentando algo con algún sujeto extraño. El mundo había seguido girando aún sin Sherlock, y estaba seguro de que aún si él nunca hubiera aparecido, seguiría girando. Porque la muerte de un hombre no cambiaba al mundo. Sólo a las personas.

Sí, _sólo_ a las personas.

Por fin, después de dos semanas, con cuatro días de silencio total, John decidió que era hora de hablar, de intercambiar palabras y solicitar explicaciones. ¿Las tendría? Lo dudaba infinitamente, pero no perdía nada (más que su tiempo y saliva) con intentarlo.

Ya a lo largo de esas semanas había tenido bastante tiempo a solas como para poder discutir lo que había sucedido entre ambos (por que, definitivamente, algo había sucedido entre ambos, aunque Sherlock se negará a enfrentarlo), pero las palabras se atoraban en la garganta y eran intercambiadas por gruñidos y mudas respuestas. Por primera vez, Sherlock había permitido que el enojo de John traspasará el tiempo, y aunque el doctor no era rencoroso (es más, a las horas siguientes había olvidado por qué había golpeado a Sherlock en un principio), Sherlock le había dado permiso de alzar aquel muro frío de concreto entre ambos.

Es más, cuando no había nada nuevo y estaban ambos en el mismo cuarto, ni siquiera se intercambiaban miradas. Todo era silencioso, como si ninguno de ellos estuviera presente. ¿Tan profunda era la herida? Sí, y al paso que iban, parecía que se abriría tanto que sería imposible cerrarla sin daños colaterales. Hasta para las trivialidades, Sherlock evitaba dirigirle la palabra y enviaba simples mensajes de texto, especialmente cuando quería té.

'_Té. –SH'._

'_Háztelo tú. –JW'._

'_Bien. –SH'._

Y aún así, John tenía que levantarse y hacerlo, dejándolo frente al detective consultor, que ni siquiera se molestaba en darle las gracias (tampoco es como si antes él lo hubiera hecho, pero al menos lo miraba a la cara y John _sabía_ que se lo estaba agradeciendo). Las cosas ya estaban llegando a un punto al que John no quería llegar, y cada día se sentía más herido, (aunque fuera él el que había decidido comenzar con esa locura). Estaba cansándose y tomó la decisión de dar el primer paso, porque sabía de buenas a primeras que Sherlock no haría nada mientras estuviera en sus cinco sentidos (vale, que eran más de cinco, pero a John aún le costaba admitir que su amigo era una especie de Dalek* sabelotodo con apariencia humana).

El primer paso era hablar, obligar a Sherlock a mirarlo a los ojos e intentar reconstruir la relación desde cero. Pero, ¿cómo? Él no era el que ofrecía las disculpas. Normalmente esperaba que los demás dieran el primer paso, pero en esta ocasión él era el único que podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo, cómo lo haría?

Y la respuesta le llegó a la mañana siguiente.

Había despertado bastante temprano, no había conseguido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando y volviendo a pensar en _cómo_ podría lograr un verdadero acercamiento con Sherlock _Los Sentimientos Me Son Ajenos_ Holmes. Se metió a la ducha, totalmente ajeno al mundo, y aún mientras se preparaba su té seguía pensando, hasta que notó que la casa estaba _inusualmente_ silenciosa. Tampoco era como si antes hubiera tenido _más ruido_, que ambos parecían muertos viviendo en una mansión de cuarenta recamaras y miles de kilómetros cuadrados, pero había esa sensación de que alguien respiraba cerca de donde él estaba. Y esta vez, no podía _escuchar nada_.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala… No había rastro de Sherlock, y de pronto, se sintió descorazonado. Como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho, la misma sensación de cuando entro al 221B sabiendo (bueno, creyendo) que ya jamás escucharía el maldito violín a las tres de la mañana, ni la voz profunda de Sherlock hacer deducciones o quejándose sobre las estupideces que pasaban en la TV.

Así comenzó a sentirse hasta que vio una nota sobre el sofá que él ocupaba. Tenía la clara escritura apresurada de Sherlock. '_Tenemos un caso, te deje la dirección, apresúrate. –SH._' Ese _'tenemos'_ le alegró la vida.

¿Podía ser posible que el pequeño Dalek hubiera recuperado su corazón? ¿Qué Sherlock, en verdad, estaba dando el primer paso para sanar su relación? ¿Dios, acaso eso era remotamente posible? Ni en sus sueños más descabellados se había imaginado algo así, pero lo lleno de emoción saber (creer) que tal vez Sherlock sería el primero para subsanar la relación, sin pláticas incomodas, sólo, volviendo a lo que había sido antes. Ellos dos, resolviendo crímenes juntos y compartiendo miradas cómplices en los momentos tanto de tensión como de tranquilidad.

_Como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

Que _malditamente_ equivocado estaba.

* * *

*Dalek: A los que son Whovians, esta de más explicar; pero para los que no, son robots que en varias ocasiones han puesto en apuros al Doctor & Co., desde que los vi por primera vez, me dieron muchas ganas de usarlos para algún escrito. Y bueno, aquí salió este ligero cameo de Dr. Who. Y eso. Que no me explayo más, busquen en la Wikipedia, dudes.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_No, no estoy diciendo que lo siento._

_¡Un día tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo_

_Cerca del Borde!_


	2. Chapter 2 Colour my life with the chaos

_**N/A:**_ ¡Rayos! Las odio tanto muchachas, me atraparon en la movida: ¡por supuesto que habrá drama! Y aunque se me da un poquito bien la comedia, la imagen no es precisamente muy cómica. El primer capítulo es la entrada/apreciación del problema. Este... mentiría si no dijera que me ha costado un buen rato.

Y nada, que lo disfruten.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Esto pertenece al reto de '_Una imagen vale más de mil palabras...'_ del foro I'm Sherlocked, para el reto me ha tocado está imagen que NO me pertenece:

: / dauntingfire(punto)deviantart(punto)com / art / Sherlock-BBC-Just-don-t- 179070173 ? q = boost % 3Apopular % 20sherlock % 20 slash & qo = 0

* * *

_**II. Colour my life with the chaos.**_

Tomó el primer taxi en el menor tiempo posible, mientras le enviaba a Sarah un mensaje donde se disculpaba por no poder ir a trabajar ese día. En menos de lo que alguien parpadea ella respondió: _'Suerte, John (: -S'_. Se sentía afortunado aquel día, después de tanto tiempo poniendo mala cara, tal vez las cosas podían mejorar. Hasta le sonreía al taxista, expectante de que su vida volviera a la normalidad. No necesitaba absurdas explicaciones, estaban de más ahora que podía decir que volvería a estar con su amigo y hacer todas las idioteces que por tres años no pudo hacer.

Iba con estos alegres pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando a un lugar de Londres donde jamás había estado. Aún tenía la sonrisa estúpida en la cara cuando bajo del taxi y le pagó al taxista. '_No, quédese con el cambio_', fue la amigable respuesta del rubio.

La sonrisa no se borró hasta que vio a Sherlock. Acompañado. Con Irene Adler.

Irene Adler. La Mujer. Dominatrix. Ella. Que también estaba '_muerta'_. ¡¿Es que ya nadie podía quedarse muerto en su mundo?! ¿Cuál era su problema con la muerte? ¡¿Cuál?!

_Mierda._

La sonrisa se le cayó conforme se fue acercando, hasta escuchar parte de la conversación que sostenían los policías con Sherlock e Irene. La mujer tenía una sonrisa casual, como si aquello no le molestará en lo más mínimo, y hasta parecía disfrutar de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo mientras daba respuestas mordaces sobre las pistas que _ella_ y _Sherlock_ habían encontrado. Mientras que Sherlock estaba ahí. Nada más. No hablaba, no se movía. Nada. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, casi imperceptible, como si hubiera mordido un limón.

—Bueno, creo que podemos empezar con esto —decidió Lestrade, mientras buscaba llamar la atención de sus agentes, evitando que siguieran babeando por la morena, que se limitaba a sonreír de forma felina. John carraspeó, buscando un mínimo de atención. Irene fue la única que se giró a verlo.

—¡John, que gusto volverte a ver! —su voz estaba cargada de dulzura y una abrumadora emoción, como si fuera un verdadero deleite volverlo a ver. Sintió nauseas.

—Amaría decir lo mismo, señorita Adler —las palabras eran duras y tan firmes como su posición en esos instantes.

—Oh corazón, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. Después de todo lo que pasó hace tiempo —le ofreció un guiño y esas palabras con doble sentido. No se molesto ni en ruborizarse, permaneciendo en una posición marcial —. Espero que no te haya molestado que te robara a Sherlock, necesitaba que me echara una mano con este asunto.

—A él no le molesta —era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar después de tanto tiempo. Su voz era seca, monótona y no dejaba lugar a dudas. No estaba contento y se estaba cansando.

Algo en la cabeza de John explotó, con un ruido tan ensordecedor, que por un momento olvido que tenía gente a su alrededor y estuvo a nada de abalanzarse sobre Sherlock. ¿Así que no le molestaba? ¿Y cómo demonios podía decirlo si le estaba dando la espalda y ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle! Pero Lestrade lo detuvo, leyendo sus pensamientos y arrastrándolo lejos de Irene Adler y de Sherlock, que seguía impasible, mirando a la distancia y sin girar el rostro hacia John.

Lestrade detuvo a John e intentó entretenerlo con los hechos, pero John estaba lejos de estar concentrado. La irritación le salía por los ojos y cada que alzaba la vista, veía a Irene restregándose contra Sherlock. Lestrade y Donovan dedicaron un rato a explicarle el caso a John:

Una pareja había sido vista cerca del London Eye, abrazados y muy bonitos y felices, pero a eso de las seis de la tarde se perdió rastro. La pareja constaba de un chico holandés y de una muchacha, amiga de la señorita Adler que la declaró como extraviada, la policía hubiera hecho caso omiso, de no haber sido porque encontraron circunstancias extrañas en su desaparición. El lugar estaba atiborrado de personas, no había forma de que se perdieran, en especial porque la cámara mostraba que ellos habían estado juntos y al minuto siguiente, ya no estaban en ningún lado.

Y por supuesto, el cadáver. Era la cosa más horripilante que John nunca había visto. Ambos fueron descuartizados y cada torso tenía partes distintas del cuerpo del otro. Irene Adler y Sherlock había aparecido al mismo tiempo que los forenses y habían descubierto algo impresionante: no eran verdaderos miembros humanos, si no que imitaciones (excelentes, en voz de Sherlock) con distintos tipos de plástico. Y estaban buscando a alguien con conocimientos sobre anatomía y maquillaje fantástico.

Sí, era un caso maravilloso, y espectacular. De no ser porque Irene no dejaba de abrazar y buscar mayor contacto con Sherlock, que parecía ajeno y ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de apartarla. Aspiró profundamente y exhaló, contando desde mil hasta cero.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Sherlock lo había alejado de todo sobre la investigación, no le compartía nada. El alejamiento se había vuelto brutalmente reconocible y palpable. Ya ni siquiera permanecían en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos.

John sólo lo acompañaba, con la pequeña esperanza de ser parte de la investigación, pero cada vez quedaba más y más relegado. Y toda esa furia contenida se comenzó a transformar en tristeza, en abandono. Y entonces, ya no dijo nada más.

La última vez que acompañó a Sherlock a la escena del crimen (o bueno, lo intento), Irene había llegado a recoger a Sherlock y ni se molestaron en invitarlo al carro. Fue el colmo. No sabía qué juego estaba jugando Sherlock, pero ya estaba cansado. Empacó sus maletas y pensó en irse a casa de Sarah (la única opción confiable, en lo que planeaba irse a Sussex o algún lugar fuera de Londres). Ya no estaba para aguantar semejante grosería, no después de todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día.

Dejó sus maletas en la entrada del piso, mientras garabateaba una nota: '_Sé que no te importa, pero para que no molestes a la Sra. Hudson me fui. Ansío el feliz anuncio de tener a la Señorita Adler ocupando mi lugar_.' Y ya, eso fue todo, tomó sus cosas y salió, echando fuego por los ojos, pero sintiendo la nube negra crecerle en la cabeza.

Tal vez había exagera-… no, definitivamente no lo había hecho. Se merecía esta situación. ¿Qué se creía? Regresar tres años después, con una sonrisa en la cara y después no decir ni pío, esperaba que él lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Pues no, aún tenía un poco de orgullo y lo que Sherlock había hecho… no, no tenía nombre.

Y entonces llegó el resultado del crimen.

No había recibido ninguna respuesta, ningún acercamiento de Sherlock en lo que iba del mes, y tampoco es como si lo esperará o lo ansiara. Aún estaba ocupado con trabajo y cosas, aunque no podía evitar revisar de vez en cuando los avances de Holmes desde su web site, porque aunque estuviera molesto con él, le seguía importando. Poco, pero era algo.

Estaba en la clínica, firmando los últimos papeles y verificando unos expedientes cuando su celular cobró vida. Llevaba tiempo muerto, sin hacer ningún sonido, hasta el momento. Acercó la mano distraída y sin despegar la cara de los papeles, abrió el mensaje, a penas prestándole atención. Hasta que vio el remitente.

_'Está vivo y él está en peligro. ¡Ven al lugar del crimen, por favor! –IA'._

Tardo un instante en descifrar el nada intrincado mensaje. Sólo le basto pensar, tomarse un instante para que su cerebro comenzará a correr y salió disparado. Se despidió de Sarah y le pidió que ella tomara el resto de sus pacientes, que tenía una urgencia, pero apenas había terminado ya estaba tomando el primer taxi que lo llevará al Támesis, cerca del London Eye. Ya no se podía tomar a la ligera que todos se volvieran zombies y que a final de cuentas estuvieran vivos, porque, vamos, ya todo había carecido de lógica desde el instante en que él entró al laboratorio y conoció a Sherlock Holmes.

No tardó nada en llegar a la escena del 'crimen', con el aliento cortado, regañándose mentalmente por no traer su pistola con él. ¿En qué había pensado? Oh sí, en que su vida se estaba volviendo monótonamente normal. Miró de izquierda a derecha, buscando algo, alguna señal. A los lejos podía ver las luces del London Eye, de la gente que se divertía a lo lejos, y él, ¿bueno estaba solo a oscuras y sin tener idea de qué demonios ocurría?

De pronto, su brazo fue apresado por una mano larga y delgada, siendo arrastrado contra una pared que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Se puso en guardia en cuanto lo había tomado y nadie puede dudar que luchó. De hecho peleó en silencio con el desconocido, hasta que descubrió quién era.

Sherlock lo miraba, como si estuviera listo para recibir otro golpe. Entre furioso, frustrado y se le veía terriblemente solo. Como si el brillo de sus ojos se hubiera ido.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Sherlock?!

—¡Cállate! —ambos se miraron, compartiendo los mismos sentimientos. Ira, confusión y una gran soledad. Se enfrentaron en silencio hasta que John quebró.

—No… ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto… se acabó, Sherlock —la voz se le quebró a mitad de la oración, mientras intentaba apartar el cuerpo del mayor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Déjame ir, ya tuve suficiente de esto… _de ti_.

Sherlock no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió, simplemente, apoyó su cabeza contra la de John, mientras su cabello le cubría los ojos. Comenzó a temblar, y sus manos se aferraron como garras a John. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada en ese instante.

—Yo… lo siento, John —Sherlock hablaba, amortiguado por la frente de John, sentía sus labios haciendo cosquillas en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron, aunque no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Quiso abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba, que lo olvidaba todo y que podían seguir adelante y reconstruir todo. Estaba feliz, pero no se sentía feliz. Miró hacia el lado contrario, donde Sherlock estaba recargado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Le estaba negando…? Tanto había esperado ese momento, para sentirlo tan agrio en la boca…

—Quieres preguntarme…

—¡Por supuesto que quiero preguntarte! ¡Tengo una lista enorme de todas las cosas que quiero saber, pero simplemente…! Ya no sé qué hacer, Sherlock… Ahórrame este sufrimiento y dime que ya no te importa, porque eso es lo que me has demostrado estos dos meses desde que regresaste.

Nada, ni una palabra. Ya estaba harto de ese comportamiento.

—Ya acabe con las preguntas, no tengo ni una sola respuesta tuya, Sherlock… y ni siquiera sé por qué debería perdonarte —se cubrió los ojos, cansado. Sherlock estaba totalmente callado, inmóvil pegado a la pared, aún apoyando su frente contra el ladrillo.

—Es tú decisión.

Sí, ¿y cuál era esa decisión?

_Maldita sea, ¿cuál era su estúpida decisión con Sherlock?_

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_¡¿Qué he hecho?!_

_Cree un monstruo, pero estoy orgullosa._

_No, la escena de la imagen aparece en el siguiente capítulo._

_Siguiente y último, dudes._


	3. Chapter 3 Won't go Home without You

_**N/A:**_ Y ya esta, el esperado final (?). Se me dan fatales los finales, pero creo que hice algo bastante decente. No quería explayarme mucho, por miedo a que mi capacidad de síntesis se fuera al retrete y me pasará por palabras (como siempre), así que lo resumí todo lo mejor que pude. Tal vez me anime a darle una explicación o un spin-off donde profundice en el reencuentro.

Y nada, que la escena, si fueron atentos, la encontraran al principio. Y eso, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y discúlpenme si no responde reviews, es que ando estudiando y a penas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero leo todos sus comentarios y los aprecio horrores. ¡Gracias!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Esto pertenece al reto de '_Una imagen vale más de mil palabras...'_ del foro I'm Sherlocked, para el reto me ha tocado está imagen que NO me pertenece:

: / dauntingfire(punto)deviantart(punto)com / art / Sherlock-BBC-Just-don-t- 179070173 ? q = boost % 3Apopular % 20sherlock % 20 slash & qo = 0

* * *

**_III. Won't go Home without You._**

Llevaba tiempo que quería hablar con él, gritar, reír, molestarlo, decirle algo. Y no podía. El golpe en su rostro había sido algo más que un simple golpe. Era una especie de despertar inquieto. Le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de sus '_no existentes_' sentimientos, porque de alguna forma al analizar la conducta de John, había algo que no cuadraba. Algo que se había alejado de la última imagen que tenía de él.

Era un dolor verdadero, y sólo lo culpaba a él.

Tenían tres años de no verse, tres largos años de estar esperando para regresar, y simplemente no había encontrado las palabras ni el escenario ideal para regresar. Y John lo sabía, cuando lo golpeó, John debió saber que Sherlock aún no había regresado. ¡Se había tardado tanto! Y ahora había regresado, por eso estaba consciente de lo que hacía, de lo que ya no estaba haciendo y lo que en cualquier momento volvería a ser su rutina.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora, John —susurró contra su oído, sintiendo como bajo su cuerpo, John se encogía, pero sabía que no lo miraba—. Quiero… no, necesito que vuelvas a ser el mismo. Porque la casa se siente muy sola. Nunca te he hecho a un lado, yo sólo…

—¿Tú sólo qué, Sherlock? ¿Me ignoraste estos dos meses porque estabas aburrido? —la voz de John sonaba dolorida y a la vez rabiosa. Tomó la barbilla del rubio, para finalmente, después de tres años con dos meses y cuatro días, volver a enfrentar esos ojos que tanto extrañaba ver.

Ambos se estaban portando como nenas y no iban a ningún lado, y aunque ahora, finalmente, se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos, no sabían qué seguía, que venía a continuación. Simplemente se estaban mirando, pero era como si las barreras comenzaran a bajar. John había dejado de temblar y estaba totalmente perdido, entregado a ese par de ojos grises. Ya no había nada a su alrededor y eran sólo ellos dos.

Y Sherlock era un desastre.

Toda su cabeza era un remolino de confusión. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, qué debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. Intentaba digerir sus propias palabras, comenzar a explicarle lo importante que era para él la seguridad de John (y del resto de sus seres queridos), pero cada que intentaba hablar, no podía evitar descender su mirada hasta los labios del ex soldado, y sus dedos fríos se mantenían en la barbilla de John, notando que se había afeitado mal, que había estado teniendo pesadillas de nuevo y que sus ojos se veían de pronto vivos mientras reflejaran los de él.

Su mano se estiró por la mejilla de John y con mucho cuidado terminó de cortar la distancia entre ambos, acabando con el ruido que su cerebro hacia, terminando con las pesadillas y dolores psicosomáticos del doctor.

Fue un beso gentil, a penas rozando los labios de ambos. Sherlock no sabía cómo seguir, era su primer beso después de todo, y sólo basto que John tomara el control para que las cosas salieran bien.

Por fin, en tres años, dos meses y cuatro días, sentía que todo estaba regresando a su lugar y el hoyo que había dejado Sherlock, se rellenaba con su presencia.

Volvieron juntos a casa, en silencio, pero tomados de la mano. Ya no era un silencio incomodo, ya no más. Era un silencio que a ambos los llenaba, que los mantenía juntos todavía.

—Aún quiero saber ¿qué fue todo eso del crimen y los cuerpos? —Sherlock sonrió, como si su amigo fuera verdaderamente ciego, pero a John eso no le molesto. Es más, lo ansiaba como respuesta.

—No aquí, John. Te lo contaré todo en el departamento —y le entregó una sonrisa que nadie más que John podía ver. Una sonrisa que iba desde sus labios hasta sus ojos y se transmitía por cada célula de su cuerpo. John correspondió la sonrisa.

—Esta bien. Ya me lo contarás todo —y por primera vez, sin interesarse si alguien los veía (el que dirán ya no estaba dentro de sus problemas), tomó a Sherlock y lo beso, largo y profundamente, hasta quedar sin asiento—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —murmuró antes de separarse y dejar a Sherlock sonriente y sonrojado.

* * *

Irene se sentó tranquilamente en el café, mientras pedía una taza de té y admiraba el paisaje que le ofrecía el ventanal de la cafetería. Estaba vestida de una forma normal, sin más arreglos que sus aretes y un collar que sugería mirar su escote. Mientras esperaba la llegada de su té, recibió un mensaje. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios rojos y sus ojos grises se iluminaron de satisfacción.

_'Brillante, pero la próxima vez, que no dure tanto. –SH'._

Irene respondió rápidamente

_'La próxima vez, bésalo en cuanto lo tengas acorralado. Lo vi todo y son un par de idiotas. –IA'._

_'Gracias. –SH'._

Cerró su bandeja de entrada con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Quién había dicho que era una mala casamentera?

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_Amo a Irene Adler, ¿se los he dicho?_

_Pues eso, que la amo y es la mejor casamentera del mundo Mundial (¿?)._


End file.
